


Not Fall In Love With You

by thetiniestnerd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetiniestnerd/pseuds/thetiniestnerd
Summary: Sun knows he’s falling for his best friend. He can’t help it. He didn’t even know he was into dudes, until Neptune. And when he finds out after Beacon’s prom that Neptune is into guys too, well, he knows he has to find a way to confess. And what better way than learning the lyrics to a popular boyband love song about falling in love?





	Not Fall In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help seeing “Not Fall In Love With You” from the V. 3 soundtrack as a Seamonkeys song. No one can convince me it isn’t.

Sun fidgeted with the little speaker in his pocket. He was really going to do this. He was going to sing a cheesy love song by some boyband to Neptune. 

Was that sweet, or lame? He couldn’t tell. 

He needed to get out of his own head. He was freaking himself out. Neptune and the rest of the team were out in Vale, exploring the streets. Sun had made some excuse about wanting to take a nap or something to get out of it. He needed time to prepare. Mentally and physically.

He’d been planning this for weeks. He’d found an instrumental version of the song, learned the lyrics and practiced them over and over in the shower. He knew them off by heart. Hell, he’d probably start singing them in his sleep if this kept up much longer. 

His scroll pinged, pulling him out of his thoughts. He sat up on his bed, which he’d been laying sideways on, and snatched it off the side table. It was a message from Blake.  _ I hear you didn’t go out with your team. What’re you planning now? _ It read. Sun snorted and fired off a quick message to meet him in their temporary room. Might as well explain the plan to Blake. Maybe she could tell him if he was being an idiot.

He probably was, if he was honest.

He paced the room as he waited for Blake, tail flicking back and forth. He practically jumped out of his skin at the knock on his door. He opened it to find Blake, arms crossed, grinning at him. “What have you done this time?”

Sun sighed, motioning for her to come in. She stepped past him and sat on the edge of his bed. He flopped down next to her and groaned. “I’m about to do something that is either incredibly sweet or incredibly dumb,” Sun declared.

“So, your usual?” Blake teased.

“Oh, ha ha,” Sun replied. He sighed again. “Man, I’m just scared he won’t like it.”

“Neptune?” Blake guessed. She’d figured out his little crush on him not long after she’d met him. Blake had assured him that as far as she knew, no one else had figured out his little secret.

“Yeah,” Sun replied. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna tell him.”

“But you’re gonna do something special, I take it?”

Sun nodded. “There’s this song.”

“A song?” Blake sounded a little surprised. “I didn’t take you for the serenading type.”

“Shut up,” Sun groaned. “It’s by his favourite band.” Sun glanced up at Blake to find her smiling.

“What’s it called?”

“Not Fall In Love With You.”

Blake cackled. “Of course his favourite band is a cheesy-ass  _ boyband. _ ”

Sun grinned. “Yeah. It’s a good song, though. Perfect for the situation.”

Blake hummed. Sun glanced at her again to find she had her scroll out. Seconds later, the opening chords of the song were playing. They sat in silence, Sun watching Blake’s smile grow bit by bit. When the song faded out she closed her scroll and looked at him. “He’ll love it,” she declared.

Sun sighed. “I hope so. I mean, it kinda hinges on him liking me back, whether he likes the song or not.”

Blake nodded. “So, where are you doing this?”

Sun sat up, pushing his bangs out of his face. “I was thinking about doing it on the roof tonight.”

Blake nodded. “That works.” She paused for a moment, clearly thinking. “You know, I could spread the word that people should stay off the roof tonight. If you want.”

Sun smiled. “Please. I think I’d die of embarrassment if someone showed up.”

Blake was already typing away at her scroll. “No problem.” She stood. “The team is having some kinda board game thing in the kitchen. Do you wanna-?” She pointed towards the door.

Sun glanced between her and the room. He could stay there until his team got back and he got Neptune to come up to the roof, or he could go with Blake and maybe not stress out as much. “Yeah,” he replied, stuffing his scroll in his pocket. He followed her down the hall to the stairwell, and then to the communal kitchen that served the building. He’d realized, since arriving, that it was rarely used, and when used, was hardly ever used for the kitchen appliances. 

_ Like now, _ Sun thought, seeing the table covered in board games and the counters laden with chip bags and bottles of pop. Not only was team RWBY there, already arguing over some game, but team JNPR was there as well. Nora and Jaune had seemingly joined in on the game, while Ren and Pyrrha sat on the counter, chatting quietly. “Hello, Sun,” Pyrrha called when they came in. She held out a paper plate and a plastic cup to him. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks,” Sun replied, heading for the barbecue chips and cola. He settled into a chair at the table between Ruby and Yang. Probably a bad idea, he realized in hindsight, as they started shouting about the game. He winced, leaning back in his chair a bit. Ruby shot him an apologetic glance. 

It was easy to forget that he was about to potentially fuck up his best friendship, what with the yelling and intense strategy of the game. Sun let himself be absorbed into it. He ended up moving to sit next to Blake, since she’d agreed to explain things to him. It totally wasn’t because Yang kept shouting and Weiss to “stop destroying my kingdom or I’ll kick your ass”. 

She was loud, what was he supposed to do?

Sun stayed there, slowly learning the rules of the conquest game they were playing. It didn’t make a lot of sense to him;; why could the players, who controlled the kingdoms, also control Grimm?

His scroll buzzed, and he dug it out of his pocket. It was a message from Neptune.  _ Where are you?  _ It said. Sun took a deep breath and stood. “I’ve gotta get going,” he declared. Blake looked up as he stepped away from the table, mouthing “good luck” as the others called goodbyes.

_ On the roof, _ Sun texted as he started up the stairs. He knew Neptune wouldn’t go straight there, so he had some time. He took the stairs two at a time, careful to check through the window on his floor that Neptune wasn’t in the hall. He wasn’t.

_ You okay? _ Was his reply. 

_ Yeah. Need to talk to you tho. _

_ Okay. I’m coming. _ Sun nodded, stuffing his scroll in his pocket as he reached the top floor. He pushed open the door to the roof, letting the cool evening air wash over him and calm his nerves. He could do this. Even in the worst case scenario, he knew Neptune wouldn’t be mad. A little weirded out, maybe, but not mad.

_ Stop thinking about the worst case,  _ he urged himself. He made his way over to the benches in the middle of the roof, pulling out the speaker and setting it on one of them. He synced his scroll up to it and set up the song to play. His hands were a little shaky, and his tail twitched. He tucked his hands in his pockets just as the door to the roof opened. Neptune stepped out, letting the door fall shut behind him as he made his way over to Sun.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked when he’d reached the benches. “You look anxious.”

Sun just shrugged. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. There’s just… something I have to do, if you could…” He gestured vaguely to the benches, then rubbed the back of his neck. Neptune smiled softly - and Sun couldn’t ignore or deny the blush that followed - and sat down on the nearest bench. 

“Go ahead,” he said, just as softly. He leaned forwards, elbows on his knees and hands dangling between his legs. Sun nodded, took a deep breath, and hit the button on the side of his scroll. He let his eyes fall shut and tried as best he could to forget that he had an audience. 

The song started up and he bounced on his heels. The song started up, and Sun swayed gently to the music, waiting the appropriate twenty-or-so seconds until the lyrics were supposed to come in.

“You are my star. You are the one. You make me smile when the world's come undone.” It was easier than he’d thought to forget that Neptune was there. To pretend he was still practicing, singing to their empty room. 

“You are the one who sweeps me off of my feet. You totally rock. You're crazy and cool.” He grinned. Yeah, Neptune was pretty cool. And he’d definitely swept Sun off his feet, once he’d realized what was going on.

“Everything's all that I love about you. Guy of my dreams, you would make my life complete.” Sun was changing a couple lyrics to suit the situation better. 

“But you're a distant dream to me. Then I know and I know that you're - Out of my league. How could it ever be?” And wasn’t that the truth? Neptune was so far out of Sun’s league it was a bit ridiculous. 

“What am I supposed to do - Just sit here and not fall in love with you? Can I do anything to conceal it?” Probably not. “Can I lock up my heart and not feel it? Try to hide from the fact. That there’s no turning back. I'm in love.”

There it was. Sun didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t want to risk seeing the disgust that could well be in Neptune’s eyes. So he kept singing, eyes closed and body swaying. “You leave me weak. You make me strong. All that I need is to know I'm not wrong. If love is blind how do I make you see me?” How indeed, he’d wondered, when Neptune had first shown him the song. He hadn’t found an answer for a long time.

“You're my PYT. My cher amour. One look at you and my heart starts to soar. No other guy could compete with your esprit.” He’d dropped the “ie” from “cherie” even though it messed up the rhythm the tiniest bit, because he knew “cherie was specifically used for girls. He had to wonder why French was so weird like that.

“Oh and if your heart would just agree. Then I know and I know that I could be - Oh I could believe. You're all that I ever need.” Sun was pumping himself up for the next bit, after the chorus. It was the slow bit of the song, and he felt vulnerable singing it. It was a bit too real for him. Especially after well over two years of being into Neptune. 

He sang the chorus again, bouncing a bit and letting his tail swish back and forth.  _ Here it goes. _ “And like the autumn leaves. I just can't help myself. I'm falling, there's no doubt. It's you and no one else.” It really was. He’d liked Neptune for almost  _ three fucking years _ and he’d failed to notice anyone else the whole time. “Is there any chance. For this dream romance? Should I just give up? What's a fool to do?

“Could you fall for me, like I fell for you?”  _ Please, _ Sun added silently.

There were only two choruses left, after the little instrumental break. Sun could feel the anxiety crawling back under his skin. He’d have to open his eyes soon and confront the reality of what he’d just done. 

“What am I supposed to do - Just sit here and not fall in love with you? Can I do anything to conceal it? Can I lock up my heart and not feel it? Try to hide from the fact that there’s no turning back. I'm in love.” 

Sun started to repeated the verse, only to be cut off by Neptune, singing the chorus. Sun faltered, unable to finish. He listened to Neptune instead, not daring to open his eyes. His voice was so much nicer than his own. Gods, he could listen to him forever. 

The song ended, and Sun cracked one eye open hesitantly. Neptune was standing a few inches in front of him, grinning down at Sun. Sun couldn’t make out what the look in his eyes meant.

Sun opened his eyes properly. He could feel the back of his neck burning, and he knew he was blushing. His tail started flicking back and forth again. Neptune kept smiling. “Didn’t know you were a singer,” he said. Sun’s ears started to burn.

“Yeah, well, I…” He trailed off. What was he supposed to say? He rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot.

“That’s my favourite song, you know.”

“Is it?” Neptune nodded. “Huh. I knew it was your favourite band, but…”

Neptune laughed softly. “You couldn’t have picked a better song.” He stepped a bit closer to Sun, until there was only about an inch between their chests. Sun looked down. “Sun.” He didn’t budge. “ _ Sun. _ ” Neptune grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. His eyes were softer, and so was his smile. “I loved it.”

_ But do you love me? Could you?  _ The question hung in Sun’s mind as he was forced to stare at Neptune. “Nep, I-” He broke off abruptly when Neptune leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sun’s. Sun faltered, mouth opening and close as he tried to find something to say. 

Neptune solved the issue for him. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. Sun nodded vigorously, making Neptune laugh softly as he leaned in. Sun let his eyes slip shut as Neptune pressed his lips to his. Sun sighed happily, putting an arm around Neptune’s waist. Neptune giggled, and soon they were both dissolving into giggles. 

“I’m so glad I did that,” Sun murmured after a minute. Neptune hummed, tucking a strand of Sun’s hair behind his ear. Sun blushed. 

Neptune grinned. “Me too. I bet the others are glad too.”

Sun cocked his head. “What?”

Neptune laughed softly. “There’s been a betting pool going for a while now. I thought they were crazy. Didn’t know you… well, I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

Sun smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss. “Well, neither did I. I also didn’t know about the betting pool. Who even won?”

Neptune snorted. “Blake, I think. Or Pyrrha.” He looked down at his watch. “Blake. If it had’ve been another five minutes it would’ve been Pyrrha.”

Sun cackled. “Of course it was Blake. Of course.”

Neptune grinned. “Yeah, I wasn’t surprised.”

They went back inside together, and found not only teams JNPR and RWBY in the kitchen, but also Scarlet and Sage. When they walked in, not only holding hands but blushing too, some of the others groaned and Blake held out her hand with a grin. Sun watched, smiling, as the others begrudgingly paid her. 

He spent the night sitting in Neptune’s lap, grinning and leaning against him from time to time. It was a good night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are welcome and loved <3


End file.
